Master Asia
Master Asia was the primary alias of Gundam Fighter Shuuji Kurosu. Master Asia was Domon Kasshu's teacher, and the former King of Hearts of the Shuffle Alliance. In the latter half of the series, Master Asia was more commonly referred to by his other alias, Undefeated of the East. Background Master Asia, or rather Shuuji Kurosu fought in the 7th Gundam Fight as the Gundam Fighter for Neo Hong Kong and used the Yamato Gundam as seen in the manga of the same name. Shuuji fought the individual members of the-then-to-be Shuffle Alliance in the Gyuana Highlands. After his battles with them, Master Asia and the Shuffle Alliance become friends and came to the rescue of Neo Germany's Gundam Fighter, Wolf Heinrich, who was unfairly attacked by both Delos Argos and Hell Snake's Gundams at once. After they were defeated, Shuuji faced off with Heinrich and ultimately failed to defeat him due to the mirage like abilities of Wolf's Gundam. Afterwards, Wolf and Shuuji went to the Guyana Highlands to train and compete. Here, Shuuji refined Tohoufuhai and developed the Sekiha Tenkyoken. Wolf and Shuuji had an exchange as friendly rivals and promised to face each other in the Gundam Fight Finals. A man by the name of Dr. Chaos, lead a terrorist force of the same name, created a force of Death Army machines and gigantic Mobile Armor which he attempted to use to disrupt the Gundam Fight. The Shuffle Alliance, with the newfound power of their Shuffle Crests fought against him and Dr. Chaos was defeated by Shuuji. Unfortunately, as that happened right in the middle of the Finals, Shuuji and company were de facto disqualified due to their failure to reach the designated country by the appointed time, and Wolf became the champion of the Gundam Fight. Because of that, Shuuji was dismissed as the Gundam Fighter of Neo Japan, chose to leave, instead became the Gundam Fighter of Neo Hong Kong, and assumed the name of Master Asia. In the Gundam Fights that followed, Master Asia perfected his style and in F.C. 48, he adopted the eight year-old boy, Domon Kasshu, as his student. Domon had run away from home and snuck on board a ship that carried Master Asia, who admired him and sought to learn his skills. Master Asia decided to shelter Domon and agreed to teach him Tohoufuhai. The champion of the 9th through 11th Gundam Fight was Neo England's Gentle Chapman. Dismayed by the shift from martial arts to beam weapons as a result of Gentle Chapman's victories, Master Asia used the Kowloon Gundam and Tohoufuhai and succeeded in proving the power of martial arts with his victory in the 12th Gundam Fight. In his years as a Gundam Fighter, Master Asia watched the Earth continue to decay and battles between the Gundam Fighters inflict unprecedented damage upon the planet. He resolved that mankind's influence must be removed in order to purify the Earth. Because of that, and possibly because of the mental power of the Devil Gundam, Master Asia came to the conclusion that humanity must be destroyed so that the Earth might return to its natural environment. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon